Beneath Red Mountain
by Darkangel546
Summary: I know there are a lot of these but I wrote it ages ago. It is the journal of my first character, Dante the male Redguard.


Beneath Red Mountain  
Tales of the Neravarine  
  
Introduction  
  
I know there are already a lot of these journals but I wrote this chapter a long time ago and thought I might as well submit it. If it's popular I'll write some more.  
  
I don't own anything to do with Morrowind except my character, Dante the Redguard.  
  
' Means the character is thinking and "means the character is speaking.  
  
Prologue  
  
A lone, dark skinned figure sits at a desk in his Balmora tower, the candlelight highlighting his many battle scars; an empty book rests on the table in front of him. Beside it lays an inkwell and a long, elegant black quill with a beautiful red design of Elven origin painted elegantly on its side.  
  
His name is Dante and he was attempting to write a book chronicling his adventures in Morrowind so that the citizens would understand a little more of his life.  
  
However it wasn't going as well as he'd hoped, he had so many thoughts in his head but no way to organise them, he lifted his dark, gnarled hands to his head, spreading ink which he'd spilled earlier all over his face.  
  
After a few minutes he sighed and picked up his quill. After dipping it into the well he placed it upon the paper and began to write.  
  
'It was a cold night in the month of Last Seed, as I lay upon my lumpy bed in Cyrodiil Imperial Prison reflecting on the horrible crime which resulted in my life sentence. She was so young; I still don't understand what came over me. It was like I wasn't controlling my actions. My blade sliced into her breast and I blacked out. When I awoke I was in the Imperial prison.  
  
I don't know what I was doing. I still regret it to this day and my dreams are haunted by her screams...But what would have happened to Morrowind if I hadn't killed her? Life is so complicated, If I hadn't killed her Morrowind might have been destroyed or overrun by Corprus monsters...was it Destiny? Was I placed there by the fates? There are so many questions that I may never know the answers to.  
  
That is why I write this Journal for you, to make some sense of these thoughts and in the hopes that after reading it maybe you...and even I will understand me a little better...'  
  
Dante sat back and sighed. He closed the book and walked up the stairs to his private chambers for some sleep.  
  
Chapter 1: Off the Boat  
  
Dante sat back down at his desk, ready to write some more of his biography. He took a sip of his water (No point getting drunk at his age.) picked up his quill and began to write again.  
  
'The boat rocked from side to side on the ferocious waves, I sat on the floor of the tiny cabin wondering where we were going and for what reason. Earlier that day the guards had woken me roughly and dragged me from my cell without a word of explanation. I was taken down countless corridors and thrown onto a small merchant ship headed for a mystery destination, the guard had said in a threatening voice,  
  
"Keep quiet, Scum or it's straight back to your cell for you. So that's what I had done."  
  
As soon as the wooden door shut plunging me into darkness, a croaky voice whispered to me through the shadows.  
  
"Psst."  
  
I turned around and noticed another man sitting there.  
  
He was a Dunmer, missing his right eye. He wore no shirt showing off his muscles.  
  
"Hello stranger, I though I to be alone on this trip."  
  
The Dunmer stared at me closely, sizing me up I guess.  
  
"I get the top." He answered, motioning toward 2 small bunks which were to be our sleeping quarters.  
  
"As long as you don't piss the bed." I replied sarcastically.  
  
He glared at me with his one good eye before standing up and climbing onto his mattress. I sighed and sat on mine as well.  
  
After a few minutes I was asleep, while I slept I had a weird dream involving a woman talking about some prophecy.  
  
I don't remember all of it but it was pretty strange.  
  
Just as the voice started to say something else I was shaken awake (I wish everyone would stop doing that.) The Dunmer, who I suddenly knew was named Jiub stood over me.  
  
"Wake up. Why are you shaking? Are you ok? Wake up."  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked.  
  
"Wow you're a heavy sleeper. Not even last night's storm could wake you. I heard them say we've reached Morrowind." Jiub whispered, worried that the guards would hear.  
  
"Morrowind?" I shouted before clasping my hands over my mouth. We weren't supposed to be talking.  
  
"Yeah, probably to be sold as slaves."  
  
"Maybe I am, but you're safe. Dunmer slaves are pretty rare here aren't they?"  
  
"Rare, yes but they do exist."  
  
A loud cough from the doorway informed us that the guard had arrived. "Come on, this is your stop."  
  
"Not you." He pushed the Dunmer aside roughly and he hit the wall hard.  
  
I stared at Jiub and noticed him trembling, a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth as he stood up.  
  
This made me furious and I had to resist the temptation to hit the guard but why should I just go straight back to prison for some Dark Elf who I barely even knew? At least as a slave I could actually get a little bit of excersise.  
  
I followed the Imperial through the ships many corridors and up a couple of flights of steps, in actuality he didn't look much better off than I did.  
  
His hair had many knots as if he hadn't bathed for years and his leather armour looked like one good thrust with a decent sword could splinter it.  
  
Eventually we reached a hatch in the roof and the guard said nastily,  
  
"Get your sorry ass up on deck and let's keep this as civil as possible."  
  
When he finished talking he spat at my feet.  
  
I felt my blood boil but I didn't do anything (Mainly due to my lack of a sword.)  
  
The guard reached up and opened the hatch, a beam of light shone into the ship illuminating the hallways. After a quick look back I stepped through and had my first glimpse of sunlight in years.  
  
After waiting a few seconds to let my eyes become used to it I walked down a small walkway, following the orders of a fellow Redguard.  
  
I almost walked into the door as I looked around at the landscape. The city was indeed very beautiful; it was mainly swampland but after Septim knows how long in jail.  
  
A large insect type creature stood in the middle of a river, its shell carved out and many seats were set up.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief,  
  
'Wow, these Dunmer are really weird.'  
  
I pushed open the door to the Census and Excise office and stepped into the room.  
  
I immediately longed to be back outside again. I guess that's a side-effect of prison life. You become incredibly claustrophobic  
  
An ageing Imperial dressed in a plain brown robe smiled and asked me my name. At first I was taken back at his politeness.  
  
After telling him he asked me about my history, I explained how I never knew my parents and my childhood was mainly spent on the streets where I honed my fighting skills and built up a reputation on the professional circuit. He listened intently and seemed very interested in the small details, especially about my parents.  
  
After I finished he asked me about my birthsign. I considered this a strange question but decided not to voice my opinion. "The Lady"  
  
The Imperial nodded and handed me some papers.  
  
"Here are your orders. I want you to head to the city of Balmora and give this to a man named Caius Cosades. If you ask around at the South Wall cornerclub they should be able to direct you to him. And take these as well."  
  
He handed me a small pouch containing two hundred septims.  
  
"WHAT? I'm being freed?"  
  
The Imperial nodded and told me,  
  
"By direct order of Uriel Septim himself. It's all very hush hush.  
  
I nodded my thanks and walked through the door to take my first few steps of freedom.  
  
Do you like it? Please review it. I'm pretty new at this and would REALLY appreciate it. But no flames. (Constructive criticism welcome) Thanks. :) 


End file.
